pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Dudley Fosbroke
Rev. Thomas Dudley Fosbroke, sometimes Fosbrook (27 May 1770 - 1 January 1842), was an English poet and antiquary.Wroth, 51. Life Fosbroke was the only son of William Fosbroke by his second wife, Hesther, daughter of Thomas Lashbroke of Southwark, and was a descendant of a family first settled at Forsbrook in Staffordshire.for the family history see Fosbroke, British Monachism, 3rd ed.. pp. 14–23. When 9 years old he was sent to St. Paul's School, London, and in 1785 entered Pembroke College, Oxford on a Teasdale scholarship. He earned a B.A. in 1789 and an M.A. in 1792. He was ordained in 1792, and was curate of Horsley in Gloucestershire from 1792 to 1810. From 1810 to 1830 he was curate of Walford, near Ross, Herefordshire, and from 1830 till his death was vicar of the parish. He married, in 1796, Miss Howell of Horsley, and had four sons and six daughters. There is a portrait of him prefixed to his ‘British Monachism’ (3rd edit.). Fosbroke was elected a fellow of the Society of Antiquaries in 1799, and from about that time devoted himself to archæology and Anglo-Saxon literature, studying eight or nine hours a day. His ‘British Monachism’ was published in 1802 (London, 2 vols. 8vo), and was well received (also 1817, 4to; 1843, 8vo). His other chief work, the ‘Encyclopædia of Antiquities,’ a treatise on the elements of classical and mediæval archæology, was published in 1825 (London, 2 vols. 4to; also London, 1840, 1 vol. 8vo). He contributed many reviews to the ‘Gentleman's Magazine’. and wrote several other publications. He also made additions to Gilpin's ‘Wye Tour’ (see Brit. Mus. Cat.) 6. ‘The Tourist's Grammar’ (on scenery, antiquities, &c.), London, 1826, 12mo. 7. ‘Account of Cheltenham,’ Cheltenham, 1826, 12mo. 8. ‘Foreign Topography’ (an account of ancient remains in Africa, Asia, and Europe), London, 1828, 4to. 9. ‘A Treatise on the Arts, Manufactures, Manners, and Institutions of the Greeks and Romans’ (in Lardner's ‘Cabinet Cyclopædia’), 1833, 8vo. He died at Walford vicarage. His wife and seven of his children''Gentlemans Magazine'' (1842), new ser. xvii. 216 survived him. Publications Poetry *''Poetical Essays'' (by "a young gentleman of the University"). Oxford, UK: privately published, 1786. *''The Economy of Monastic Life ... A poem. Glocester, UK: R. Raikes, for R. Faulder, et al, 1798. Non-fiction *British Monachism; or, Manners and customs of the monks and nuns of England.'' (2 volumes), London: J. Nichols, 1802; (1 volume), London: M.A. Nattali, 1843. *''Abstracts of Records and Manuscripts Respecting the County of Gloucester; formed into a history''. (2 volumes), Glocester, UK: J. Harris, for Cadell & Davies, London, 1807. *''The Wye Tour; or, Gilpin on the Wye. Ross, UK: W. Farror, 1818. *''The Character and Origin of Freemasonry: A sermon. Wotton Underedge, UK: 1819. *''An Original History of the City of Gloucester. London: J. Nichols, 1819. *''Berkeley Manuscripts: Abstracts and extracts of Smyth's life of the Berkeleys (with John Smyth). London: J. Nichols, 1821. *''Ariconensia; or, Archaeological sketches of Ross and Archenfield. Ross, UK: W. Farror, 1821. *''Encyclopedia of Antiquities; and Elements of archaeology, classical and mediaeval.. London: J. Nichols, 1825, 1840; London: M.A. Nattali, 1843. Volume I, Volume II *''Synopsis of Ancient Costume''. London: J.B. Nichols, 1825. *''A Picturesque and Topographical Account of Cheltenham''. Cheltenham, UK: S.C. Harper, 1826. *''The Tourist's Grammar; or, Rules, relating to the scenery and antiquities incident to travellers''. London: John Nichols, 1826. *''Foreign Topography''. London: J.B. Nichols, 1828. *''Choir-service Vindicated. A sermon''. Ross, UK: W. Farror, 1829. *''A Treatise on the Arts, Manufactures, Manners, and Institutions of the Greeks and Romans. London: Longmans, 1833. Letters *''Letters of Thomas Dudley Fosbroke (edited by Roland Austin). 1914. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Dudley Fosbroke, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 21, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, June 21, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *from "The Economy of Monastic Life: A poem" *"The Triumphs of Vengeance; or, The Count of Julian: An ode, in the manner of Gray" *"The Red Man: An ode, in the manner of Gray and Collins" ;Books *Thomas Dudley Fosbroke at the Online Books Page ;About *Rev, Thomas Dudley Fosbroke (1770-1842) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Fosbroke, Thomas Dudley Category:1770 births Category:1842 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English antiquarians Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets